1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management server for managing communication by a mobile terminal, and to the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, different telephone numbers have been used for different communication networks to which a mobile terminal (terminal device) connects. In recent years, a “one number” service to give one telephone number to one user has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H09-130476 (published in 1997)). The one number service has an advantage in that the terminal device can originate and receive a call by using the same telephone number no matter which communication network the terminal device may connect to, thus making it possible to enhance convenience for the user.
However, a new problem to be described below has occurred when it has been attempted to apply the one number service to mobile communication in which the communication network to which the terminal device connects is changed owing to a movement and the like of the terminal device during the communication. For example, when the mobile terminal uses one telephone number in both of the case of connecting to a mobile communication network and the case of connecting to a wireless LAN, the communication network to which the mobile terminal is connecting to use the communication network concerned cannot be determined based on the telephone number.
Accordingly, for example, the user cannot grasp that a subject to be charged has been changed from the user him/herself to the other end of the communication or from the other end of the communication to the user him/herself based on the change of the communication network to which the mobile terminal connects owing to the movement and the like thereof. Hence, there is a possibility that the user does not know the subject to be charged, and cannot make the communication with peace in mind.
In this connection, in consideration of the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a management server and a mobile terminal, which make it possible for a user of a mobile terminal connectable to plural communication networks by using one telephone number to grasp a communication network to which the mobile terminal is connecting.